Forum:Kategorien-Diskussion Nr. 1
Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren. In den letzten Tagen kamen einige Überlegungen auf, das bisherige Kategorien-System in einigen Punkten zu überarbeiten. Dies hier soll die erste von mehreren Diskussionsrunden werden, wie wir diese am besten umsetzen. --Tribble-Freund 18:29, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die Situation Im Augenblick gibt es in dieser Wiki einige Artikel, die das Thema Sherlock Holmes nicht direkt berühren. Jefferson Hope und ich waren uns bereits einig, dass diese in einer gesonderten Kategorie von den Holmes-Artikeln aussortiert werden sollen. Über den Inhalt dieser Kategorie waren wir uns ebenfalls bereits halbwegs im klaren: *Alle Artikel, die sich zur Zeit in der Kategorie: Kriminalfälle anderer Detektive befindet. *Werke, in denen Arthur Conan Doyle als Figur auftaucht, aber nicht in seiner Rolle als Holmes-Autor. *Werke, die sich mit Jack the Ripper beschäftigen. Als weitere Inhalte würde ich hiermit außerdem vorschlagen: * Artikel über Nicht-Holmes-Werke von Doyle (Beispielsweise Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (TV-Serie, 1967)) * Artikel über die Adaptionen von Dr. med. Hiob Prätorius, in denen man die Szenen mit Holmes und Watson weggelassen hat. Probleme haben wir vor allem damit, wie wir diese Kategorie nennen wollen. * Ein erster Gedanke, den wir beide unabhängig voneinander hatte, ging in Richtung Werke ohne Holmes. Beim genaueren Nachdenken, finde ich dies aber etwas zu allgemein, da es eine Menge Werke gibt in der Holmes nicht in Natura auftaucht, die sich aber trotzdem um ihn drehen (wie mit diesen zu verfahren ist, soll in einer späteren Diskussionsrunde entschieden werden). * Ein zweiter Vorschlag sprach von Dingen, die einen Indirekten Bezug zu Holmes haben. Wenn wir diese Bezeichnung übernehmen wollen, sollten wir aber zuerstmal eine allgemeinverbindliche Definition finden, was alles ein "indirekter Bezug" ist. --Tribble-Freund 18:29, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die Diskussion So, ich hoffe mal das bis eben war nicht schon zuviel Text auf einmal. Ich bin auch jede Meinung gespannt. --Tribble-Freund 18:29, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Na das scheint ja ein Kraftakt zu werden. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass ihr euch da verrannt habt :-) Die Kategorie Filme kann so bleiben, da in diesem Wiki klar sein sollte, dass die mindestens einen Sherlock Holmes-Auftritt beinhalten. Grundsätzlich finde ich die Orientierung Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes sehr sinnvoll! Die würde ich dann auch wirklich wörtlich nehmen - denn den Hardcore-Holmes-Fan interessieren Filme mir diversen Nachahmern nicht wirklich - da zähle ich mich auch ein bißchen zu ;-) Wer da näheres Interesse hat, geht in diese Kategorie und würde dort Unterkategorien finden - wie ihr ja schon angedacht hattet. Das mit direktem und indirektem Bezug kommt tatsächlich auf die Definition an - könnte man in der Kategorie direkt erklären - da scheint mir der Vorschlag von Jefferson Hope vom 20.06. durchaus überzeugend. Meine Überlegung geht dahin, ob man sich nicht an den Figuren in diesen Produktionen orientiert: :1. Filme mit Figuren, die sich als Sherlock Holmes ausgeben (Genie und Schnauze, Star Trek, etc.) :2. Filme mit Figuren, die an Sherlock Holmes erinnern/die Sherlock Holmes zitieren (die Disney-Geschichten, etc.) :3. Filme im Sherlock Holmes-Umfeld (Doyle, Ripper, Lupin, etc.) - dazu gäbe es die Alternative, um Tribble-Freunds Wunsch nach Öffnung der Diskussion: Kriminalfälle/Geschichten/Werke im Sherlock Holmes-Umfeld (Film) - das könnte man auch auf andere Werke beziehen (Roman), (Comic)... - da fallen mir gleich die Lestrade-Romane ein (hab ich aber nie gelesen, weiß nicht, ob da Holmes auftritt). :Der einzige Film, der schwierig einzuorden wäre, ist der Liga-Film, aber gibt es nochwas anderes mit nur einer Kanon-Figur? Vielleicht bleibt der dann einfach in der Oberkategorie (ohne Holmes) und der Crossover-Kategorie... :So, das wären lange Kategorie-Bezeichnungen, aber sie würden recht klar ankündigen, was man darin findet - erklärende Worte könnte man immer noch auf die jeweiligen Kategorien-Seiten schreiben... :Schönes Wochenende! --Scott Eccles 09:36, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Eine Kategorie Werke ohne Sherlock Holmes kann ja als Oberkategorie durchaus sinnvoll sein. Aber wie du selbst gesagt hast, würde ich zusätzlich eine noch etwas feinere Einteilung in Unterkategorien bevorzugen. Was die anderen von dir Genannten Punkte Angeht, Geschichten mit Holmes-Nachahmern und Geschichten mit anderen Kanon-Figuren (wenn denen es durchaus ein paar gibt), würde ich lieber in einem gesonderten Topic darüber reden, damit die Diskussion nicht wieder so überfrachtet wird wie beim letzten mal. Eigentlich wollte ich diese Diskussionen erst eröffnen, wenn wir das hier geklärt haben, wenn gewünscht kann ich es aber auch vorziehen. Als Alternativ-Bezeichnung für die Oberkategorie kommt mir gerade auch Werke Außerhalb des Holmes-Universum in den Sinn, um etwas von der konkreten Person des Detektivs wegzukommen, und stattdessen deutlich zu machen dass sie außerhalb der von Conan Doyle erdachten Welt spielen. In diese Kategorie könnten/müssten/sollten dann auch Dokumentationen und Sachbücher rein, die sich mit der Entstehung von Holmes beschäftigen. Ich glaube, dies würde auch etwas die Entscheidung erleichtern, wie die verschiedenen Filme mit Dolxe als Figur zu beruteilen sind. --Tribble-Freund 11:04, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen dank, Scott Eccles, dass du dich an der diskussion beteiligst. Aber da ich gebe ich Tribble-Freund recht, dass der figurenschwerpunkt wieder zu weit weg führt. Immer wieder taucht der direkte/indirekte bezug auf: lasst uns den definieren, dann kommen wir vielleicht weiter: :Filme mit direktem Holmes-Bezug sind: ::1. Filme mit Figuren, die Holmes zitieren, karikieren, denken, sie wären Holmes etc. ::2. Filme mit kanon-figuren ::3. Filme zur entstehung der Holmes-geschichten (dokumentationen - die unterkategorie würde bestehen bleiben - , erzählende filme zur entstehung - die tolle reihe mit Ian Richardson über Joseph Bell) :Filme mit indirektem Holmes-Bezug sind: ::1. Filme, in denen Conan Doyle auftritt, ohne dass sein Holmes-Werk eine entscheidene rolle spielt (Houdini-filme, Elfenfoto-Filme, Wenn Träume fliegen lernen) ::2. Filme die literarische oder reale kriminalfälle aus der Holmes-zeit adaptieren, oder einfluss auf das Holmes-universum hatten (Jack the Ripper, Thorndyke, Dupin) ::3. Filme, die andere Conan Doyle-werke adaptieren (wenns mal dazu kommt: Professor Challenger-verfilmungen) :Hab ich was vergessen? Wenn ja, ließe sich das in eine der definitionen einsortieren? Wenn wir diese kategoriesierungen vorgenommen haben, könnte man weiter schauen, wie sich die auf andere medien übertragen lassen. So wie ich das jetzt überblicke ließe sich das für comics, hörspiele etc. ohne weiteres anwenden. :Die Crossover-geschichten müssten dann auch nochmal gesondert unter die lupe genommen werden... So, bin gespannt, was ihr sagt und was es wiederum für einwände gibt, gruß, --Jefferson Hope 18:35, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mit dieser Einteilung zu großen Teilen einverstanden. Vielleicht könnte es ein paar Fälle geben, wo die genaue Einteilung etwas strittig werden könnte, aber darüber kann man dann immernoch im Einzelfall entscheiden. Ganz vermeiden lässt sich sowas wohl sowieso nicht. Etwas Probleme habe ich nur noch mit dem 2. Punkt der indirekten Bezüge. Wie schon etwas weiter unten zu TCGdecklist geschrieben, will ich einfach eine klare Definition, wann etwas "einfluss auf das Holmes-universum hatten" (tut mir leid, vielleicht bin ich in diesem Punkt auch einfach nur etwas pedantisch). * Bei Dupin ist dies eindeutig gegeben. Er war einer der ersten analytischen Detektive, und wird in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot sogar namentlich erwähnt. * Jack the Ripper hatte wohl nachweislich keinen Einfluss auf Holmes, so wie ihn sich Doyle ausgedacht hat. Sicherlich gab es später Werke von anderen Autoren, in denen beide zusammentragen. Aber wie ich in der alten Diskussion schon anmerkte, könnten wir mit der selben Argumentation auch Artikel zu allen Filmen mit dem Titel Dracula anlegen. * Thorndyke hatte wohl ebenfalls keinen Einfluss auf Doyle (höchstens noch anders rum), da er erst 1907 erfunden wurde. Auch ein Crossover mit Holmes ist mir nicht bekannt (will es aber nicht ausschließen). Die einzige wirkliche Querverbindung zu Holmes scheint zu sein, dass er im Band Die Rivalen des Sherlock Holmes vertreten ist. Aber dieser Band erschien erst 1970, da war sein Autor bereits seit 30 Jahren unter der Erde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch jeder zweite Tatort-Kommisar irgendwann mal als "moderner Sherlock Holmes" o.ä. bezeichnet wurde. Wieso sind also gerade diese Artikel für diese Wiki relevant, und andere nicht? --Tribble-Freund 20:02, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Nun, ganz unrecht hast du mit Thorndyke natürlich nicht. Er wurde in dieses Wiki mit aufgenommen, da er als figur von Holmes beeinflusst war, zeitweise zeitgleich erschien und in den Anthologien, sowie der TV-Serie Rivalen auftaucht. All das gilt für Tatort-kommissare nicht. :Was den Ripper betrifft - bisher sind noch keine filme ohne Holmes-Bezug im wiki, sondern nur verlinkt. Wir können jetzt und hier entscheiden, dass diese filme nicht aufgenommen werden, denn Dracula-filme ohne Holmes-bezug möchte ich hier tatsächlich nicht haben. Ich finde ja, durch die crossover-geschichten (ja, die gibt es bei Dracula auch) und den bezug zur viktorianischen kriminalgeschichte (real und literarisch) ist ein indirekter bezug gegeben - ich würde aber nicht darauf bestehen und die ripper-filme auch ganz raus lassen - die links raus zu nehmen, dürfte kein problem sein... :-) gruß, --Jefferson Hope 20:27, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das mit dem direkten und indirekten Bezug überzeugend und beteilige mich auch gern an der Umkategoriesierung - auch wenn es dann an die anderen Medien geht. Das Thema "Thorndyke" ist mir relativ unwichtig, kann gern drin bleiben - hab ja nicht ansatzweise die ganzen Holmes-Pastiches gelesen, da werd ich mich nicht noch mit einem zweiten Meisterdetektiv beschäftigen... Im Übrigen sehr schade, dass trotz des Holmes-Hypes so wenige hier mit arbeiten - es gäbe so viel zu tun... Ein schönes Restwochende wünscht --Scott Eccles 07:37, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Na dann beginne ich mal mit der kategoriesierung - bei eventuellen streitfällen kann man dann auf der jeweiligen diskussionsseite diskutieren... Die Thorndyke-sachen sind im übrigen wirklich gut zu lesen, besser als viele Holmes-pastiches, finde ich... :-) - mal als tipp...gruß, --Jefferson Hope 11:12, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Warte mal kurz. Ich fühle mich gerade etwas überrumpelt. Bisher haben wir gerade mal halbwegs festgelegt, was alles einen "direkten Bezug hat". Wie aber mit diesen Umzugehen ist, darüber wurde bisher noch kein Wort verloren, geschweige denn dass schon Pläne für konkrete Kategorien gemacht wurden. (ich glaube, ich starte die nächsten Diskussionsrunen doch bereits früher.) --Tribble-Freund 11:46, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Die Überumpelung tut mir leid - aber die filme brannten mir unter den fingern... Schau dir doch mal die kategorie-seiten an, kommt das für die filme so hin? Was die anderen werke betrifft - da muss ich auch nochmal genauer schauen...Ist die Thorndyke/Ripper-argumentation o.k. für dich?--Jefferson Hope 12:05, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die Thorndyke/Ripper-argumentation ist okay für mich. Bei streng wörtlicher Auslegung lässt zwar wohl immer noch einige Spielräume, aber man darf ja wohl auch auf den gesunden Menschenvertand der User vertrauen dass schon wissen was gemeint ist. Ich denke, eine bessere Formulierung finden wir nicht mehr. Könntest du dir noch mal den neuen Abschnitt durchlesen, den ich ans ende der Diskussion gestellt habe? Dort habe ich nochmal zusammengefasst, wie ich den Umgang mit indirekten Bezügen bisher verstanden habe. Er scheint sich aber in ein paar kleinen Detail von dem zu unterscheiden, wie du die Artikel vorhin kategorisiert hat. --Tribble-Freund 12:29, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nur damit es nicht untergeht, und bevor ich es vergesse: Die beiden Diskusionen über die "direkten Bezüge" finden sich hier und hier. Ich selbst werde mich aus diesen übrigens wohl erstmal mehr oder weniger raushalten, da mich interessiert wie ihr anderen zu den Themen steht.-Tribble-Freund 12:05, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Verständnis-Frage Hallo, ihr/wir wollen also das Wiki ein wenig umgestallten und alle Artikel über Themen, die keinen direkten Bezug zu Sherlock Holmes haben aussortieren (also z.B.: Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone), verstehe ich das richtig? Die Nicht-Holmes-Werke würde ich eventuell Werke mit Bezug zu Holmes ''nennen. Kann man den ''indirekten Bezug ''in etwa so definieren: Als Artikel mit indirektem Bezug zu Sherlock Holmes werden Werke, und Filme bezeichnet, in welchem Personen oder Dinge auftauchen, die mit Sherlock Holmes oder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in Verbindung gebracht werden können oder über ihn sprechen, beziehungsweise handeln. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht zu kompliziert geschrieben habe. TCGdecklist 19:30, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Hi. Ja, im Grunde hast du es schon richtig verstanden. ''Mit Schirm... wäre aber nochmal ein Sonderfall, da hierin eine Figur auftaucht, die an Sherlock Holmes erinnert. Über diese Fälle sollte aber, wie oben gesagt, noch mal getrennt entschiedenen werden. : Deine Formulierung ist schon mal ein guter Anfang, ist aber noch immer etwas allgemein gefasst. Wenn ich nur lange (und verquer) genug nachdenken würde, könnte ich sicherlich eine ganze Menge Werke irgendwie mit Holmes in Verbindung bringen. --Tribble-Freund 11:05, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vorschlag zur möglichen Umsetzung Nur um sicherzugehen, dass wirklich keine Missverständnisse Auftreten hier nochmal gesammelt, was bisher alles vorgeschlagen wurde: * Anlegen der Kategorie "Werke mit indirekten Holmes-Bezug" (ggf. als Unterkategorie von "Werke ohne Sherlock Holme"/"außerhalb des Holmes-Universums", o.ä.) *Unterkategorien: "Filme mit indirekten Holmes-Bezug", "Bücher mit indirekten Holmes-Bezug", ect. *Alle Einträge in diesen Unterkategorien werden aus den Kategorien "Filme/Kinofilme/Fenrsehfilme", "Bücher", "Comics" ect. aussortiert, da diese nur für Holmes-Werke da sind. *Die Unterkategorien von Kategorie: Arsène Lupin, Kategorie: Dr. Thorndyke ect. werden (mangels Artikelanzahl) aufgelöst und in die entsprechenden Oberkategorien aufgenommen. Stattdessen/Zusätzlich werden sie mit in die verschiedenen Kategorien "... mit indirekten Holmes-Bezug" eingeteilt. ** Man könnte überlegen, ob diese Kategorien gleich zu Unterkategorien von "Werke mit indirekten Holmes-Bezug" gemacht werden sollen. Wäre ich aber dagegen, da zumindest bei Lupin auch Crossover-Artikel enthalten sind. Habe ich so alles richtig zusammengefasst, oder herscht gegen dieses System noch irgendwelche Einwände? --Tribble-Freund 11:46, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Oberkategorie Werke ohne Sherlock Holmes und ihre entsprechenden unterkategorien sind o.k. *kategorien wie bücher, romane, stummfilme, fernsehfilme etc. habe ich immer nur als rahmenkategorien verstanden, die noch nichts über den inhalt aussagen, sondern den äußeren rahmen definieren - von daher würde z.Bsp. ein arsene-lupin-kinofilm in der kategorie kinofilm drin bleiben... *die unterkategorien Lupin, Thorndyke können wir gerne rausnehmen --Jefferson Hope 12:56, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich hatte die Film-Kategorien eigentlich immer auch als Holmes-Kategorien angesehen. Hat noch jemand eine dritte Meinung? Ist es eigentlich nötig, einen Film sowohl als "Filme mit indirektem Holmes-Bezug" und als "Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes" einzustufen? Dass der Filme nur einen indirekten Bezug hat, sagt doch bereits aus, dass Holmes in ihm nicht vorkommt. --Tribble-Freund 13:14, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, ich finde es sinnvoll, die oberkategorie zu nennen, da man daraus ersehen kann, dass es da möglicherweise auch noch was anderes gibt... :Die Kategorie Film setzt sich dann folgendermaßen zusammen: *Oberkategorie: Film *Unterkategorien: siehe dort, alles was zum medium Film ansich gehört *davon haben bisher wiederum unterkategorien: **Filme - darin werden alle Filme mit Holmes gesammelt + unterkategorien für inhaltliche und machartliche unterscheidungen **Film (Person) und **Filmreihen - da könnte man überlegen, ob man die unterkategorie TV-Serien als eigenständige unterkategorie von Filme etabliert :Klingt für mich ganz stimmig...--Jefferson Hope 13:48, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC)